Tsuna's adventure
by foodeler
Summary: When Sawada Tsunayoshi's best friend, Spanner Imai, transfers to a prestigious school in Tokyo, Tsuna follows. AU, 1827, OCC characters, GA plot


**summary**- When Sawada Tsunayoshi's best friend, Spanner Imai, transfers to a prestigious school in Tokyo, Tsuna follows. AU, 1827, OCC characters, GA plot

Notes:

normal speech: "hi"

thoughts: 'hi'

flashback: _hi_

* * *

><p>One day, on a sunny countryside hill, there was a wind up tortoise walking casually down the road, with a note between its mouth. Many people saw the tortoise but carried on walking or riding their bikes. The letter between it mouth says 'To Tsunayoshi'. During the journey to wherever it was heading, it fell over on its back.<p>

Zooming in on the tiny school that rested on top of a flat grassy land, you could hear the voice of a young boy, pleading his classmates for whatever reason. "Please sign the petition, so that our Satsuki Elementary School won't get shut down!" the child cried.

"Everyone! please sign the petition!" shouted a young boy with fluffy gravity-defying brown hair and doe brown eyes, there was desperation in his tone, everyone could hear it.

"Tsuna-kun, what are you doing?" asked one of his female classmates.

The child merely tilted his head and smiled before declaring that it was an "An opposition campaign"

"An opposing campaign? For what?" said another female classmate.

"What do you mean, 'for what?'. Because of the district merger, our school is gonna be mixed with a city school! Our school is gonna be shut down!"

"Don't you think that'll would be better than coming to this old, run-down school" one of his classmates asked after a beat of silence. "They'll send buses to pick us up" one of them chirped in, looking excited. "plus, they have cute uniforms!" the last of the three said with a bright smile.

"You idiots!" Tsunayoshi screeched before jumping down of the box he was standing on. With a new found determination Tsunayoshi clenched his fists together before saying "This school is filled with our memories". He ignored the three girls in front of him saying 'memories, huh?' before continuing on with his 'inspirational' speech.

"You know you have them, precious memories, lots of 'em!".

* * *

><p><em>On a bright sunny day, under the sakura trees stood a young boy with fluffy brown hair<em>

_'I don't have any parents, so my grandpa had a suit made, and came to my entrance ceremony, I'm glad he came but it was a little embarrassing'. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, my goal, is to make lots of friends at this school!" I said standing in front of the class_

_looking over the memories, I've had some great ones such as our first school trip and the school festival. _

_'But the most memorable thing for me happened in third grade.'_

_On the blackboard said the name 'Spanner Imai' and standing near the name was a blonde boy with a jumpsuit and dark green knee length boots. "Does anybody have any questions for Imai-san?"_

"_Yes!" shouted a boy sitting near one Sawada Tsunayoshi, when the boy heard a reply from the teacher he instantly shouted out his answer, "what you favourite subject" he asked, more like shouted._

"_Nanotechnology" spanner replayed almost inaudibly. Obviously, all of the children were only around eleven years old so they didn't understand what the big word meant and was asking if it was some sort of food._

_'Spanner was kinda strange, so I didn't really like him at first.'_

_'Then one day...'_

"_Hey, why don't we become friends?, as long as we don't act alike, there could be a lot of advantages if two cute boys stuck together." he said whilst holding a flier for a 'cute boys karaoke contest' (zooming in on the words that said 'prize worth 100,000 yen and meal tickets)_

_'It was the pick-up line of the century, at that moment I thought 'this guy knows how to choose a partner.' '_

_From that day on spanner and me, were such a famous duo, everyone in the village knew who we were. We were always together, no matter what. But we also had a lot of fights as well_

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Come one, pull, you can do it!" shouted grandpa "gotcha!" he shouted when the fish landed in the net, "well done, Tsu-Kun" "wow its so big"<em>

_The sound of bubbles startled the three of them from there musing. Before a giant pink hippo came crashing out of the water. Where it opened it mouth to show to the three people how many fish it had caught. "A real hippopotamus," spanner said in his usual monotone voice "Doesn't eat fish" he continued._

_'Spanner was always really unique at what ever he did'. _

_After studying long and hard Tsuna and Spanner ended up falling asleep with no covers on. The grandpa came into the room and covered them both with a blanket were they instantly curled up close to each other underneath it. After placing the covers the grandpa smiled a big smile before walking out of the room._

_'Spanner and I will always be together, whenever and wherever we are'._

* * *

><p>BANG<p>

* * *

><p>"It's fine taking a trip down memory lane and all, but... stop yapping away when no one is listening". Said spanner after shooting down Tsuna's dream cloud.<p>

"Spanner, perfect timing!" he cried with a big smile on his face. Whilst he tried to run up to Spanner, Spanner brought his arm out and smashed his hand in to Tsuna's face.

"Just so you know, the district merger and the school getting shut down have nothing to do with each other".

"R-really?" he cried with a pouty face

"Simply put they down have money, neither the village nor the school". Spanner replayed with a just a tiny hint of sadness in his eyes that Tsuna didn't spot.

"Money?" Tsuna cried, big fat tears threatening to fall down. "but even without money it's the governmentsjob to provide a quality education".

"that's exactly why they are merging us with a city school." Spanner replied looking disinterested at furthering the conversation.

"What?! But.. 'if you merge the school, just where are the seniors club supposed to play gate-ball?!'is what grandpa said" Tsuna replied in an impersonation of his grandpa timoteo's voice

Spanner shook his head before sighing "anyway, Tsuna, if you're going to fight this, you're on you're own".

"Don't say that Spanner, fight with me!" he cried looking desperate once again.

"there's something I have to do, so.." he replied, walking out of the door.

Tsuna stood there pouting for a while before three girls from earlier ran into the room. " Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun! News, news!" the girls nodded at each other before saying what they wanted to say.

"A guy in a black foreign car just pulled up at the gate. He's heading to the faculty office!" she cried happily.

"That guy is definitely here to bring the bad news".

"bad news?" Tsuna repeated. Looking out of the window the three could see the car parked right out side the building, looking like he was waiting for someone or something.

"Maybe he's here to officially say that the school getting shut down? Lets go to the faculty office". The girl said when all agreed she started walking away.

* * *

><p>Looking through the window of the faculty office, they could see Spanner standing there holding his mothers hand, the man in the suit was standing behind the headmaster whilst he bowed to Spanner.<p>

"huh?" cried Tsuna "What's Spanner doing in there? I wonder what they are discussing".

After trying to look around more Tsuna fell over, where he landed right next to the wind up turtle. "Huh" Tsuna said when he saw his name in it's mouth. "it's Spanner's turtle mail".

Taking the letter out of the turtles mouth, he opened the envelop and pulled the tiny card out, reading through the letter Tsuna could feel tears waiting to fall "Spanner" he whispered as he put the letter down and started running so he could catch up to spanner.

* * *

><p><em>(invention #001 : snapping turtle mail, the delivery will take one week. There is no express delivery option)<em>

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

Continue?

yes or no?


End file.
